


We are Family

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [9]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cake, Family Fluff, Team as Family, daddy longlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one time when everyone takes a break, someone plays Peter's phone which had a song on pause (and Peter isn't there). At first no one mind it but when the lady began to sing, they all listen. Hearing this, they all looked at each other. Smiling at this knowledge, they decided to give Peter something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Family

Song: We are family

During one time when everyone takes a break, someone plays Peter's phone which had a song on pause (and Peter isn't there). At first no one mind it but when the lady began to sing, they all listen. Hearing this, they all looked at each other. Smiling at this knowledge, they decided to give Peter something.  
________________

(Peter)

This was supposed to be a training exercise, but that's when Goblin and Kraven attacked the city. Getting the red flag, we went off into seven little groups. I know we didn't need this many, but from me getting kidnapped, drugged, leaving, and other things. No one is going to leave me alone, and personally I don't mind.

They are worried for my sake, so I will assure them. Letting them, I had one ear bud in my ear when the song played through. Which I knew this song was true, because we are all different and all came from different places. So this only makes us stronger.

Taking our places, we took time on aiming our hits, and making sure everyone has a piece of each enemy we ever encounter. Well some not all. "Hey there fellas! I'm giving you the count of three to put your hands up and we can go about peacefully." Like this I knew they weren't going to do this, holding my hand up. I made only three fingers stand up, soon it was two fingers.

Dodging their attacks, the two turned into one. Smiling underneath my mask, he'll was going to break loose. Whistling loudly, everyone busted out of their hidie-holes. It wasn't long, no literally, it wasn't long until the enemy were down to the floor. Beaten. Giving the team a nod, I webbed them in place. Waiting for SHEILD, we bust from the scene.

Walking inside of SHEILD. Knowing I was going to have to write the report, I left my phone with the headphones. The song was paused when I left it. Walking around the corner, I made it to the room with reports. Pulling out a black pen, I wrote what happened, damages, and ects.  
_______________

(Nova)

The team and I realized where Spidey was going. And knowing this, we went into our 'play' room. Since Spidey made it for us, apparently we got shrunk more often than we would admit. And the nursery room couldn't hold us, so he asked Nick Fury for a 'play' room for the team incase we do become children again.

Though it wasn't just for children, it was also for us as teenagers. Because we hang out here more often than not. It was nearly an hour before we got bored. "Hey guys, what if we had a song that represent us as a whole? You know, like a family." Hearing this, it caught our attention. We don't have a family song, unlike the Avengers. Though IronMan did give us a song, but it just doesn't work for us.

It just doesn't sound like us. Sure, it represent some of the team but not as a whole. Soon we started listing songs that might deal with us as a whole. That's when I had a bright idea, "Well, Spidey is our Daddy Longlegs. And knowing him, he already has a family song settled without us knowing." Walking over to his phone, I saw there was a song on pause. Not bother to read it, I took out the headphones and played it.

"We are, we are  Not your ordinary fami-mily  But we can all agree that  We are, we are  Close as close can be"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Being still as ice, we could hear the lady sing this song. It's almost warm and touching. But she went on. Seeing everyone's looks, I could tell they were thinking the same thing as I was.  
 "So it don’t matter what it looks like  We look perfect to me  We got every kind of lover  We’re so lucky indeed  They can keep on talking  It don’t matter to me cause  We are, we are family"

Nodding my head along, soon everyone were either nodding their heads or moving their body to the beat. No, seriously. I don't know where Spidey gets the songs. But this matches us far too well. Not only that, but it matches us as a team.

"So what? We don’t look, we don’t act , We don’t walk, we don’t talk , Like you do , So what?"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but smile as this went on. Soon we started picking our partners. Dancing along to the beat, I could hear a silent agreement.

'This is our song!'  

  
"If we hang just a hang and no shame , We both do what we want to  
Cause we come from everywhere,  Searching for ones to care , Somehow we found it here,  We found us a home"

Yeah, I could remeber my home consist of Power Man, Iron Fist, and White Tiger. But now, it grew larger and larger. With Web-Warriors, then New Warriors, and now the latest two who joined our group. Vulture and Sandman.

"Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange,  But really they make us stronger,  And no one would replace not a thing Mother or father,  Cause we…  
Cause we come from everywhere,  Searching for ones to care , Somehow we found it here , We found us a home"

It wasn't long until the song ended. Hearing it end made us all think. "I think we own Spider a thank you." Hearing White Tiger suggest this, which we all agree but what? A simple 'Thank you' no thanks. Looking among our group, we began to plan.  
________________

(Peter)

"Spider, SPIDER!" Hearing one of my friends yell my name made me stop writing. Jumping from my seat, I rushed out to see Sandman and Vulture looking scared? "Vulture, Sandman? What the yelling about? Someone injured?" But then I was roughly grabbed and pulled along.

Not sure what to think, but I followed without thinking. I will not risk any of my team mates injured or anything because I couldn't do anything to help them. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Saying this Vulture hold a blind fold. Looking at this, I wasn't sure what to think.

"Do you trust us, Spidey?" Hearing this, I looked between Sandman and Vulture. I wanted to know if my team is injured. Signing, I stated to them "Yes I do. But quick question, is the team-" being cut off both shook their heads no. Looking confused but relief hit me like a truck. "Alright, let's go see what they did. I swear if it a mess their cleaning it up. God, I hope they didn't turn into kids." Mumbling more, they put the blindfold on me. Having my hands on each of their shoulders, I follow.

After many twists and turns, I was left empty. I was confused, but I could hear Sandman say this. "When we give you the signal, take the blindfold off. But stay right here alright." Nodding my head, I waited. It wasn't long until I heard the clear signal. And what I saw was a dark room, well it was semi-dark. But dark enough, walking inside there was a chair with a dvd. Looking around, not a single person was here which somewhat creeped me out.

Noticing a tv with a DVD player, I put the dvd in. What I saw was a recording of me and my team who were turned into children. But it was taken a long time ago, that's when I heard giggles. Turning my head away from the screen but realizing its from the movie (?), I turn my attention back to it.

I stayed there watching, watching myself and how I took care of each of my team members when they need help. It wasn't just them as children but when I singed to Vulture, when I took Ava to the dance, when I help everyone trust each other, how I got Scarlet spider to trust us. These I realize was a video about me.

When the movie was finished, I turned around to see a cake. But not just a cake, but also my team. Smiling at them, I gave them a huge hug.  
______________

If Peter took the time to read the cake, it said these exact words. "We are family, and no one would replace us, no mother nor father. We love you Spidey, Daddy Longlegs, and Mommy Longlegs. Thank you."


End file.
